Summer of The Nights
by Draconia175
Summary: "Looking back at it, it wasn't so bad." In reality, they weren't, but the effects on his life was bad... In one way or another. (Goes through the main story of akiba's trip 2 with Nanashi x Shizuku and continues on afterwards)


The Summer of the Nights

 **AU Note**

 **Hey dudes, what's up? This is my first fan fiction about this game that I recently watched a playthrough of, and I thought, "Hmm, I should write a fan fiction about this," and so here it is. I hope you enjoy this, I know I am going to enjoy writing this. I also have other plans in the hopefully near future.**

 **Note: I do not own this game or its characters (donz have the money to do dat).**

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories Part 1

My life changed that summer not too long ago. Looking back on it now, I don't mind it, but when it originally happened, my thoughts couldn't be more scrambled from when it started out. Still, right now I'm glad it happened, but some parts, ehh not so much.

My name is Nanashi. I'm seventeen, have deep dark blue eyes, brown hair that is usually messy, wear a light blue button up shirt and typical blue jeans.

As I recall what happened not so long ago on that summer of many long nights, I look at the time and think out loud unfortunately, "Oh crap I'm going to be late!" So I get up from the sofa and run out the door with great haste. All while remembering those days in the summer of the nights.

* * *

I look up to see a very poorly lit room with a certain red glow of sorts. I observe around to see a mysterious man looking at me. With his very notable suit and pants (both black) with a red tie and a white handkerchief looking thing in the suit pocket. I notice that I am strapped down to a table very harshly and question "what the heck happened" in my head. I try to recall what happened, but can only recall going to a job interview that offered rare figurines.

"Why hello there. Seems like your finally awake." The mysterious man says in a not so friendly type of tone.

I try to reply but words won't come out of my mouth which I now realize is very dry, as if I had been talking for a long time without getting a drink. All I can do is stare at the man and at my surroundings, which seems to be underground. I can tell because the roof is, well open and you can see the piping all over the place covered in the red light.

As I try to recall more, the mysterious man starts to speak again, "So do you feel anything, different?"

I manage to speak but only raspy, "Sort of, hmm let me see. I'm feeling that I've been hit by a truck, had a sack of sand as my throat, and I ultimately feel trapped in a cage with no key to go anywhere."

"I mean besides that." The man replies see "Do you feel stronger or more energized, less retainable?"

I try to sense something, but the only thing is, "I feel like I could eat a cow or two." I reply with as much of a straight face as I can make with this sore body that feels like even if I was up, I would fall over.

But what happened next I found was odd. He smirked a devious little smile. I asked him something. "Are you the one who sent the job offer? For the rare figurines I mean."

He just seemed that I asked something and replied to my question, "Oh yes that was me. But before I answer more things, I need to tell you the, trade in a sense that we will be doing now."

"Okay, what is it?' I reply ever so needing because my face feels like it's going to fall of from being so sore.

"Okay, but first I will explain something to you first." He says with a slick yet devious voice. "You are now something more of a mere human. You are a synthister."

All I do is raise my eyebrow as if asking him, "What are you talking about?"

He realizes this and continues, "Synthisters are stronger, more agile, more resistant then mere human beings, but to be one you needed to have a very deep connection to earthly things, and you sir have an indescribable connection to them and we gave you a drug that turns you into one. You see we have a weakness though. The sun." he says as if wishing it didn't exist.

I ask "The sun? So like a manmade vampire?"

He replies, "In a sense yes, but without the drive for blood. But anyways the trade. You will go attack the innocents of Akihabara and take their life force which drives them to go on from day to day."

I cough at the words violently. I seem to be so startled and caught off guard by this statement that I can't reply, but words come out, "What the crap are you doing to innocents!? That is bad on so many levels of just complete and udder just, NO!"

But he smirks if I said nothing and says "We will of course reward you handsomely with rare figurines of all sorts if you decide to help us out, which you will because it's either you help or you get thrown into a river and die."

I stop. Look at him directly in the face and say, "You're insane."

"Maybe so but at least I wasn't dumb enough to be in your state."

I have to agree. While thinking that, two others come running towards him and say, "Master Zenya! We have an intruder!"

"What!?" The man supposedly named Zenya replies upset. "But ho-. His sentence was cut off by a girl with purply-white hair, green eyes and a white and purply-blue frilly like dress going just above her knees came in and smacked one of them with a umbrella, of all things and knocked him flat on his face.

"Come, we must flee."

I heard and listened to her without a second thought.

* * *

 **Okay guys, that's the first chapter of Summer of The Nights. Hope you enjoyed, remember please review and favorite if you like. I really would like some feedback for my first fanfic. I hope to do more of this in the future. Draconia175 flying out.**


End file.
